


Da Uomo A Uomo, Mano Nella Mano

by A_Hawk



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sort Of, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dipendenza emotiva, ma è un RPF e lo so benissimo, più che altro angstyissimo, queste 2 tag sembrano non avere senso insieme ma un senso c'è believe me, se non fosse RPF direi che è anche un character study ma ovviamente, se non fosse un rpf lo taggerei come, tantissimissima introspezione, una specie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hawk/pseuds/A_Hawk
Summary: Erano come fuoco e aria: entrambi elementi inquieti e mobili, l’aria è impalpabile, non la si nota finché non accarezza lievemente il viso sotto forma di brezza, o quando sferza sulla faccia sotto forma di vento gelido, mentre non si può non notare il fuoco, che affascina o lo si odia, che brucia tutto quello che trova sul suo cammino. Anche sé stesso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erano come fuoco e aria: entrambi elementi inquieti e mobili, l’aria è impalpabile, non la si nota finché non accarezza lievemente il viso sotto forma di brezza, o quando sferza sulla faccia sotto forma di vento gelido, mentre non si può non notare il fuoco, che affascina o lo si odia, che brucia tutto quello che trova sul suo cammino. Anche sé stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la prima volta che scrivo una fic metamoro non ambientata in un universo alternativo, ispirata da fatti e situazioni reali, alle quali ho dato la mia molto personale e molto fantasiosa interpretazione.  
> Questo significa che alcuni dettagli su eventi reali e simili non sono esatti perchè sono subordinati alla storia. E soprattutto, specifico che non si sa mai, questo è un lavoro di fantasia, di finzione.  
> (purtroppo) Non conosco gli interessati e non so niente della loro vita privata.  
> Chiedo a chi legge di usare il cervello e non far uscire la storia da qui. Io scrivo su ao3 e tumblr, non su piattaforme in cui ci sono loro, e così deve rimanere. 
> 
> Dedico a questa fic a Maximumdante: gran parte delle situazioni che ho scritto sono state ispirate da conversazioni avute con lei e headcanon scambiati con lei :)

 

>   _“Perché essere felici per una vita intera sarebbe quasi insopportabile” (Mai Come Ieri, Carmen Consoli e Mario Venuti)_
> 
>  

Per un artista come Fabrizio, concentrato principalmente sull’esprimere quello che ha dentro, le pubbliche relazioni sono la parte più difficile del suo lavoro, specialmente quando si tratta di eventi ai quali, invece dei fans, di cui percepisce l'affetto sincero, partecipano artisti e addetti ai lavori. La sua esperienza gli ha insegnato che molti di essi sono ipocriti pronti tanto a saltare sul suo carro se vincitore, quanto a gettargli fango addosso se perdente.

Aveva pensato di declinare l’invito ma sarebbe stato controproducente non presentarsi alla festa di una radio con un disco da promuovere. Inoltre, una parte di lui voleva esserci per motivi che non avevano niente a che vedere con il suo lavoro.

_Nella vita aveva conosciuto la sconfitta tante volte e si era sempre rialzato, a volte con un graffio soltanto, a volte pieno di lividi, a volte sanguinando di brutto. Stavolta anche il dolore era diverso: gli sembrava di soffocare ad ogni respiro, come se avesse sangue nei polmoni invece di aria._

Le inevitabili cerimonie sociali si svolgono senza intoppi, ma appena può si avvicina alla zona bar. Andare avanti per quella serata richiederà parecchio carburante.

Si vede il centro della sala da lì. Si vede Ermal, che indossa una camicia a fiori e il chiodo, con quel modo tutto suo di appropriarsi di elementi opposti e farli suoi. In tanti si congratulano per il successo del suo ultimo tour, si complimentano per la sua ultima collaborazione, si interessano alle sue ultime dichiarazioni; lui risponde a tutti, sorride a tutti, a qualcuno fa una battuta per smussare certi angoli, a qualcun altro fa un complimento per mostrare di avere ancora da imparare dalla loro esperienza.

_Ha sempre saputo come accordarsi con chi aveva intorno, solo apparentemente piegandosi per raggiungere il suo scopo, ma in realtà usando tutto a proprio vantaggio, a differenza sua che si era battuto direttamente contro tutto e tutti, da cui, direttamente o meno, era stato spesso colpito._

Se si salutassero adesso verrebbero scattate foto e fatte domande che scatenerebbero i social. Fabrizio sa quanto al più giovane diano fastidio queste cose quando si tratta di loro, quindi si gira e ordina ancora un bicchiere, facendosi lasciare tutta la bottiglia, che è più facile da trasportare in qualche posto più tranquillo, mentre oltre che nell’alcol affoga nei ricordi, perché l’anno precedente erano invitati ad eventi simili insieme, e quando venivano loro rivolti commenti e complimenti rispondevano insieme.

_Più che altro finivano per ignorare gli altri e parlare tra loro, non per snobismo o maleducazione ma perché non riuscivano quasi a vedere chi gli era accanto, presi com’erano uno dall’altro, tanto che nemmeno si erano accorti del loro atteggiamento finché non gliel’avevano fatto notare, e nemmeno allora l'avevano corretto._

E anche prima di allora, ogni volta che si trovavano ad eventi simili, ognuno con la sua vita, le sue sofferenze, le sue speranze, si avvicinavano l’uno all’altro, prima timidamente, entrambi guardinghi e diffidenti, poi con sempre più naturalezza, col piacere di ritrovare un amico, un’anima affine in un ambiente nel quale si sentivano entrambi a disagio.

Per Ermal il disagio sembra non esserci più, e non dovrebbe esserci nemmeno per Fabrizio ma lui è fatto così, e se da una parte è felice di ogni singolo risultato raggiunto da quello che più volte aveva chiamato fratellino _-lo vedeva così davvero, o forse così preferiva vederlo, e ancora lo vede così. A volte. Tra le altre cose-_ ma dall’altra è triste perché ciò che li aveva accomunati all’inizio non esiste più, insieme a tante altre cose che aveva in quel periodo.

_La speranza. La luce. Il senso di pace provato quando gli sembrava di aver trovato quello che stava cercando da anni._

I piedi si incamminano da soli tra un sorso e l’altro, fino a portarlo in una delle stanze che gli hotel mettono a disposizione dei loro ospiti in eventi come questi.

_Sicuramente hanno assegnato ad Ermal la camera accanto, seguendo l’ordine alfabetico e alimentando i gossip. Era ironico che prima che ci fosse davvero qualcosa tra loro, anzi, prima che provassero a dare un nome a quello che c’era tra loro, era proprio Ermal ad alimentarli, divertendosi un mondo, mentre lui si sentiva in imbarazzo. Forse perché conosceva già la natura dei suoi sentimenti, anche se aveva deciso di sublimarli in affetto fraterno._

Se accendesse la luce potrebbe distinguere i dettagli della stanza, ma non lo fa. In questo modo riesce a renderla più simile ad altre.

_Come quella di Sanremo, in cui erano rimasti a parlare la prima sera fino ad addormentarsi abbracciati, il suo braccio sul fianco di Ermal per proteggerlo, la testa di Ermal appoggiata al suo petto; in cui si era isolato la notte delle accuse, perché quando era in ansia doveva affrontarla senza coinvolgere nessun altro, specialmente qualcuno di cui si sentiva responsabile, e verso cui si sentiva in colpa per averlo coinvolto in quel casino; in cui avevano festeggiato, ancora, da soli, abbracciati stretti e poi esausti, uno accanto all’altro sul letto, e quando si erano risvegliati ed erano così vicini da sentire il respiro dell'altro, avevano fatto finta di niente, però lui aveva accarezzato la testa dell'altro che gli aveva sorriso dolcemente._

_Come quella di Milano, in cui Ermal l'aveva accompagnato dopo il suo concerto, ed euforico com'era per il successo e per averlo condiviso con lui per un momento, ancora una volta, quando aveva scoperto che soffriva il solletico se ne era approfittato e avevano finito per fare la lotta come due ragazzini, e poi gli era finito sopra e gli aveva toccato lo stomaco, non sapendo che era una sua zona erogena, e lui non era riuscito a trattenere un gemito, e siccome l'altro non sembrava aver realizzato gli aveva afferrato il polso e gli aveva detto di fermarsi, altrimenti non si sarebbe fermato lui, e anche se un attimo dopo si era messo a ridere di fronte allo stupore confuso di Ermal, mentre aveva pronunciato quelle parole il suo sguardo era diverso._

_Come quella di Porto, in cui Ermal gli aveva gettato in faccia la confusione e l'attrazione che provava per lui e che non capiva, perché non avrebbe dovuto provarla, e lui per tutta risposta si era tolto la maglietta e, stendendosi sul letto, era rimasto immobile ed aveva lasciato che le sue mani esplorassero il suo corpo nel modo e nei punti che preferiva, assicurandogli che non avrebbe fatto assolutamente nulla -controllando le sue reazioni, concentrandosi solo sullo sguardo più rapito e confuso che eccitato del più giovane- solo per farlo scendere a patti con quelle sensazioni._

_Come quella di Lisbona, in cui, dopo una giornata all'insegna di una immotivata ma tenera gelosia verso di lui, Ermal si era fatto coraggioso, e fiducioso, e gli aveva regalato sé stesso completamente, e lui aveva fatto tesoro di quel regalo, trattandolo come la cosa più preziosa del mondo, come la persona più importante del mondo._

Esce in balcone per fumare una sigaretta, e poi un’altra, e poi ancora un’altra, lo sguardo fisso sulla città. Il suo telefono vibra ma lui lo ignora, o forse non lo sente, come non distingue la musica che suona al piano di sotto, o il rumore dei passi all’esterno, perso com’è tra il rimpianto per quello che è stato, il ricordo di quello che ha avuto, la nostalgia della luce di Ermal che ha ridato ispirazione alla sua anima ombrosa, la speranza di averne ancora, di poterlo proteggere ancora, di amare ed essere amato.

Non si definirebbe ubriaco, ma non è nemmeno lucido. Se qualcuno lo definisse piacevolmente brillo, lui gli farebbe togliere la prima parte.

* * *

 “Finalmente ti ho trovato...non hai sentito i miei messaggi?”

Ermal si fa strada attraverso la camera buia.

“O forse…”

Appena esce nel balconcino _-appena lo vede-_ il suo corpo è percorso da un brivido. Fa freddo, non capisce come faccia Fabrizio a stare lì fuori.

_“Ma se ho pure la sciarpa...” Gli aveva risposto una volta che gli aveva mosso la stessa critica. Come se una sciarpa bastasse quando usciva con la camicia mezza aperta sul petto, per ripararlo dal freddo, o da occhi affamati. Tra i quali, aveva un realizzato quel giorno, c’erano anche i suoi._

Dovrebbe come minimo battere i denti, indossando solo una t-shirt e un cardigan lungo sopra i jeans neri, strappati in più punti.

_E’ lo stesso cardigan che indossava a Bari prima di Capodanno, quando aveva avuto la febbre e Fabrizio gli era rimasto accanto e poi era andato a provare la loro canzone senza di lui per lasciarlo riposare, e al concerto l’aveva sempre tenuto d’occhio, mettendoci il doppio dell’energia per sopperire alla sua momentanea debolezza, e appena avevano finito gli aveva messo il braccio intorno alla schiena per sostenerlo, e lui, esausto ma felice e pieno d'amore e fiducia, gli era crollato addosso, sapendo che non l'avrebbe lasciato mai cadere._

“...Messaggi?”

Fabrizio si gira lentamente, come destandosi, ma solo a metà, da un sonno profondo.

“Già. Te ne avrò mandati una decina...ma non importa. Ti va?”

Ermal, che teneva nascosta dietro la schiena una bottiglia di spumante, al momento di porgergliela si rende conto che non è una buona idea, a giudicare dallo sguardo appannato dell’altro. Deve avere già bevuto e la sua offerta potrebbe farlo sentire poco bene, come quella volta a Sanremo, in cui dopo le accuse di plagio, e soprattutto dopo aver saputo che aveva vomitato per l’ansia, Fabrizio si era preso cura di lui, premurandosi che bevesse acqua, che mangiasse qualcosa e che riposasse un minimo, ma non aveva avuto la stessa cura per sé stesso. _Nonostante la sua ipocondria._

Così, quando tutto si era risolto, mentre Ermal era riuscito ad esibirsi in uno showcase acustico, lui, con in corpo solo lo spumante offerto in quell’occasione, aveva avuto un calo degli zuccheri.                       

Fabrizio non si fa gli stessi problemi però, e prende la bottiglia, accarezzando la mano di Ermal come fa ogni volta che questi gli passa qualcosa. Chissà se voleva farlo anche stavolta o se è un riflesso condizionato, si chiede Ermal.

Il più grande si complimenta per il suo tour acustico e commenta gli arrangiamenti dei brani di cui gli aveva mandato dei video, cosa che aveva già fatto a suo tempo ma ci tiene a fargli sapere di persona quanto li abbia trovati fantastici. Ride sommessamente alle battute di Ermal su qualcuno dei presenti, e gli accende la sigaretta mettendo la mano davanti alla fiamma per ripararla dal vento.

_Mettersi davanti alla fiamma per ripararlo: un concetto che ad Ermal suona familiare, perché Fabrizio l’ha fatto tante volte, ma anche perché la fiamma gli ricorda Fabrizio._

Ermal ricambia, complimentandosi per il suo disco, di cui conosceva molti pezzi perché, come da promessa, Fabrizio glieli aveva fatti ascoltare per primo _-in tanti aveva ritrovato sé stesso e tante piccole cose che conoscevano solo loro due ed era stato magico e bellissimo, anche se lui aveva fatto lo stesso, nascondendo, sotto gli occhi di tutti, sentimenti e pensieri che appartenevano a lui ma che erano per il più grande-_ nota che era tanto che l’altro non sorrideva coprendosi gli occhi per l’imbarazzo. Con lui non lo faceva da tantissimo tempo. Da Sanremo, forse.

“Sono bellissimi davvero...Lo sono _tutti quanti_ ”.

La voce di Ermal si spezza leggermente. Non conosceva tutti i brani, perché alcuni erano stati scritti _dopo_.

Non c’è bisogno che Fabrizio gli dica che quelli le ha scritti quando era solo e si sentiva perso anche se gioiva ad ogni successo e nuovo progetto dell’altro, anche se significava essere così impegnato da non potergli dedicare tempo e attenzioni, quando si aggrappava alla fede, non in una divinità ma nella creatura la cui luce gli aveva ridato l’ispirazione, in quell’amore in cui aveva tornato a credere dopo aver conosciuto lui, per non affogare nel pensiero che ciò che credeva di avere trovato dopo tanto tempo fosse un’illusione, che le sconfitte non erano finite, che il dolore non era finito, che la pace non era arrivata, che sarebbe sempre stato ad un passo da lui senza riuscire a raggiungerlo.

* * *

 “Non ce la fai più a stare _così_ , vero? _Con me_ ”.

Gli aveva detto Fabrizio una volta che si era ritagliato un paio di giorni liberi ed erano stati insieme a casa sua, lontani da tutto e tutti. Le loro fotografie erano sparse in tutta la casa e gli era venuto naturale chiedergli cosa dicevano i suoi amici vedendole; Fabrizio gli aveva risposto che non c’era niente di strano, che avevano vinto Sanremo insieme, che avevano partecipato all’Eurovision Song Contest insieme, che non aveva mai fatto mistero di considerarlo importantissimo né in pubblico né di fronte a chi frequentava casa sua. Se poteva consolarlo comunque, non aveva mai detto niente di specifico a nessuno.

_Nemmeno quando Roberto si era trovato a camminare tra cocci di bottiglia ed altri oggetti fracassati, trovandolo in uno stato tra lo shock e il delirio, quella volta che avevano litigato di brutto, quando aveva dato del codardo ipocrita ad Ermal, le cui parole di risposta erano state pensate per farlo soffrire, prima definendolo un egoista sia rispetto ai suoi figli sia rispetto a lui, poi chiamando la loro relazione un errore. Vedendo sminuire sia il suo sforzo di essere un buon padre sia il suo amore per lui, Fabrizio l’aveva cacciato di casa, soprattutto perché, per la prima volta, aveva quasi avuto l’impulso di mettergli le mani addosso e mai e poi mai avrebbe fatto del male all’uomo che amava e che aveva sofferto tanto per colpa di un padre violento, e che, quando aveva tirato un pugno contro il muro, nonostante lo stesse attaccando con tutto il suo veleno, per un secondo aveva cambiato espressione, tornando ad essere un bambino impaurito._

Avendo capito che le sue rassicurazioni non erano servite a niente Fabrizio gli aveva detto quelle parole, poi, sospirando, aveva aggiunto: “Non voglio che tu stia male a causa mia...Non voglio che tu ti senta legato a me se questo legame ti pesa addosso. Sei libero. Lo sei sempre stato”.

Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli e aveva continuato: “Sei libero, Ermal. Di venire qui, di chiamarmi a tutte le ore, di toccarmi, di baciarmi, di scoparmi, di _stare con me_...ma anche di non fare niente di tutto questo”.

Era così serio mentre parlava che Ermal aveva canticchiato ‘Libero libero davvero non per fare il duro’ e aveva scherzato: “Bizio ma hai la febbre o cosa? No perché stai delirando…” e Fabrizio aveva riso, perché anche se quel discorso andava fatto non voleva dire che gli facesse piacere farlo. Si era sentito sollevato, anzi, alla sua reazione, ed Ermal si era sentito coccolato e amato quando l’altro aveva cucinato per lui, quando avevano fatto l’amore, quando si erano svegliati abbracciati e l’avevano fatto ancora, e poi il loro tempo era finito e al momento di salutarsi Fabrizio l’aveva abbracciato a lungo e gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio “grazie”, e quando Ermal gli aveva chiesto di cosa, gli aveva sollevato il mento e gli aveva risposto “di tutto”.

Non aveva capito; in fondo le loro partenze erano sempre tristi perché i loro incontri erano brevi.

Poi c’era stato Sanremo, a cui avevano accettato di partecipare con i ricordi dell’anno precedente nel cuore, anche se avevano duettato con altri, e a loro avevano dato attenzioni.

_Si erano abbracciati quando si erano trovati in mezzo fra tanti e il loro abbraccio era stato notato da tutti, perché non era il semplice abbraccio di due amici che si incontrano. Era l’avvicinarsi di due corpi celesti attratti l’uno dalla gravità dell’altro, erano le loro anime che si cercavano e quando si trovavano non potevano stare lontane._

_Quella notte si erano scambiati qualche messaggio su quanto fosse strano essere lì ma non insieme. Ermal gli aveva scritto che avrebbe tanto voluto essere nella stessa stanza con lui come allora, ma sarebbe sembrato sospetto; Fabrizio gli aveva risposto che capiva perfettamente, e che comunque non avrebbe potuto lasciare Niccolò che era molto teso e aveva bisogno di lui._

Poi era iniziato il suo tour e non c’era stato tempo. Seguiva su Instagram le sue storie, lo vedeva occupato con il suo nuovo disco.

_Avrebbe voluto chiamare Fabrizio ma siccome a lui non piaceva essere disturbato mentre registrava, immaginava che per l’altro fosse lo stesso, anche se più volte gli aveva ripetuto che poteva chiamarlo ad ogni momento -anche se più volte lo aveva chiamato quando lavoravano sulla loro canzone ed erano lontani._

_Gli scriveva qualche messaggio breve e vago, perché c’erano sempre quelli della band e quando era solo la sua testa non riusciva a fermarsi, non riusciva ad abituarsi agli arrangiamenti orchestrali, non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la bellezza dei teatri storici, e gli sembrava tutto un sogno._

_A volte c’erano delle nuvole, come i commenti sui social a cui non avrebbe voluto dare tanto peso ma che non riusciva a ignorare perché odiava essere considerato qualcosa che non era, così come odiava battute e fotomontaggi che sminuivano il loro rapporto e lo rendevano uno scherzo su cui ridere, un argomento da discutere, addirittura su cui polemizzare. Spesso gli davano fastidio anche le battute dei presentatori tv e radio ma a quelle doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Come la volta in cui, durante un programma radio, gli era arrivato un messaggio di suo fratello che aveva dimenticato dell’intervista e gli aveva scritto a proposito di certe questioni di famiglia._

_Tutti avevano pensato a Fabrizio che invece era attento a non creargli problemi di questo tipo, che in realtà lo chiamava raramente e spesso nemmeno rispondeva alle sue chiamate, perché di notte dormiva male e recuperava di giorno, perché stava suonando o era con i bambini, perché sapeva che quando gli veniva chiesto di Sanremo e non lo nominava, Ermal l’avrebbe chiamato per scusarsi e non c’era bisogno di farlo, essendo libero anche di non nominarlo._

Aveva faticato tanto per arrivare dov’era, per essere considerato un artista vero e non solo un fallito con un gruppo sconosciuto, un autore buono per scrivere cose per altri più interessanti di lui, uno straniero, un essere inutile che serviva solo come valvola di sfogo per un padre pazzo e violento. Non voleva che la sua carriera e la sua reputazione venissero messe in pericolo dalla sua vita privata.

Anche Fabrizio aveva faticato tanto per arrivare dov’era, anche lui era partito dal basso e non era stato preso in considerazione. Erano due sopravvissuti, due figli di nessuno, e per questo aveva capito l'altro e non gliene aveva fatto una colpa, semplicemente aveva aperto la porta e l’aveva lasciato volare via, con tanta delicatezza che Ermal non se n’era nemmeno accorto.

_Non era stato sempre delicato, perché Fabrizio non era certo un santo._

_C’erano state volte in cui aveva alzato la voce per fargli capire che la loro vita privata era solo loro, che non voleva altro che poterlo amare e proteggere, ma se non glielo permetteva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?_

_C’erano state volte in cui l’aveva sfidato, come la volta in cui l’aveva guardato con quella sua aria strafottente che più volte gli aveva creato problemi, e l’aveva quasi minacciato: “Io dico e scrivo quello che penso. E se penso a te non ho intenzione di censurarmi”._

_C’erano state volte in cui gli aveva risposto con amaro sarcasmo, quando i loro brevi incontri andavano bene finché un dettaglio minuscolo lo faceva tornare a terra e non c’era rassicurazione che servisse, anche se in passato Fabrizio aveva dissolto le sue paure come neve al sole, nonostante Ermal si definisse coraggioso e il più grande si considerasse pieno di paure, quando invece era più coraggioso e più onesto di chiunque altro._

_C’erano state volte in cui si era chiuso in un freddo silenzio che faceva un rumore assordante._

_Poi era diventato dolce, comprensivo, perfetto. Talmente perfetto che l’aveva reso libero senza farglielo capire, senza farlo soffrire, senza ferire il suo orgoglio, senza farlo sentire in colpa._

_Almeno finché, ogni volta che le poche parole dell’altro sui social mostravano uno spiraglio nella sua vita, Ermal vedeva un animo tormentato, che aveva smesso di sperare che tra loro le cose andassero come avrebbe voluto._

La bottiglia passa da mano a mano, da bocca a bocca. Altre sigarette vengono accese, altri silenzi cadono fra di loro. Fabrizio non li ha mai temuti e nemmeno ora sembra a disagio, per il torpore alcolico sempre più forte e perché sta attingendo a tutta la sua determinazione, mentre per Ermal sono più difficili, lo sono sempre stati, infatti era sempre lui ad uscirsene con qualche idea, profonda o assurda a seconda del momento.

Stavolta ha bevuto molto meno del più grande ma quella quantità è bastata per fargli perdere il filtro.

“Non so nemmeno come dirtelo...Né so bene cosa dirti, se non che mi dispiace. Cazzo Fabbrì mi dispiace tanto”.

Tiene la testa bassa Ermal, per non vedere lo sguardo di disapprovazione dell’altro, per una paura istintiva radicata nel suo inconscio.

_Come se Fabrizio potesse fargli del male, pur sapendo che non lo farebbe mai._

“Hai presente quella frase, ‘non pentirti di quello che hai fatto se quando l’hai fatto eri felice’?”

Fabrizio lo interrompe, a bassa voce come al solito, appoggiando i gomiti sulla ringhiera. E continua:

“Sei stato felice?”

Ermal alza la testa, sorpreso, e poi annuisce. Il suo tour è andato benissimo così come la collaborazione con gli Gnu Quartet, anche a Sanremo è andata bene, ogni progetto che ha intrapreso è andato bene e la sua famiglia sta bene. Va tutto bene e anche se tante, tantissime, troppe cose gli fanno venire in mente Fabrizio durante le sue giornate, e durante le sue nottate tante, tantissime, troppe volte gli viene in mente Fabrizio accanto e sopra di lui, la sua carriera è la parte più importante della sua vita.

_Lo è anche per Fabrizio, si è sempre detto. Se lui riesce a fermarsi, a scremare gli impegni e a gestire il suo tempo in modo meno frenetico è perché ha dei figli. Non per lui._

“Questo è l’importante. Non devi scusarti di niente allora”.

E’ sincero Fabrizio, che non si aspettava quelle scuse, così come non si aspetta niente dall’altro, a cui porge la bottiglia per l’ultimo sorso. Ermal la porta alla bocca distrattamente; una goccia gli finisce sul viso, insieme a un colpo di vento, insieme alla realizzazione di quanto gli sia mancato - _è bravo a tenere tutto sotto controllo, anche i suoi sentimenti, ma solo quando sono lontani. Quando sono vicini è come se si trovasse al cospetto di un buco nero che risucchia ogni cosa, ogni tentativo di autocontrollo, ogni suo sguardo, parola ed azione, che riesce solo a rivolgere a lui, solo a lui-_ e alla consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto chiamarlo, e che giustificarsi con l’idea che nemmeno Fabrizio l’ha fatto non serve.

_Ermal lo conosce e sa bene che sparisce quando sta male, per combattere da solo e non pesare sugli altri, a differenza sua, che è sparito per il motivo opposto._

“Entriamo dentro Fabbrì? Fa freddo…”

In realtà fa freddo anche dentro adesso, commenta una volta entrato, cercando l’interruttore ma trovando solo quello di una lampada da tavolo, che serve solo a vedere quello che ha davanti -Fabrizio, che chiude il balcone senza dire niente, e poi si toglie la sciarpa e gliela mette al collo, con una cura che poco si intona al suo stato poco lucido.

Quando ha finito il suo sguardo si posa sul viso di Ermal che non gli ha mai tolto gli occhi di dosso. E’ come una scossa elettrica che colpisce entrambi al cuore, alla testa, a tutto il corpo, ma mentre Fabrizio si ritrae, Ermal si aggrappa alle sue braccia.

“Bizio…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo viene da una canzone che adoro, L'Amore E' Una Dittatura (Zen Circus), che per quanto mi riguarda 'gareggia' con le mie canzoni preferite del disco di Fab, come personale canzone preferita del 2019.
> 
> Spero che si capisca che le loro azioni sono dettate da motivazioni personali che spero aver descritto bene.  
> E, specifico e ripeto, con "le loro motivazioni" intendo sempre e comunque LA MIA INTERPRETAZIONE DELLE MOTIVAZIONI DI COLORO CHE STO SCRIVENDO NELLA MIA FIC, che è un lavoro di finzione.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto questa prima parte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto molti riferimenti ai testi del disco nuovo di Fabrizio perché lo adoro.  
> Ricordo ai lettori che questa è una storia di fantasia, che non conosco gli interessati e non voglio nuocere a nessuno di loro in nessun modo, e chiedo ancora di non portare questa fic fuori da qui, che (insieme a tumblr e agli altri siti di fanfiction) è l'unico spazio per questo tipo di cose, dato che gli interessati non ci sono.

 

 

 

> _"Sono l'amore che ho dentro e che non so controllare" (Fabrizio Moro, Sono Anni Che Ti Aspetto)_
> 
>  

Fabrizio si morde le labbra socchiuse.

Una volta Ermal aveva detto che il più grande gli lasciava fare ciò che voleva ma a telecamere spente lo faceva nero; era uno scherzo ma c’era un fondo di verità, perché davvero lo faceva giocare e si lasciava prendere in giro, ma arrivava sempre il momento in cui prendeva il controllo, in un modo naturale ma fermo, che Ermal mai avrebbe pensato di trovare non solo eccitante ma anche confortante. Quel modo di fare lo faceva sentire protetto, desiderato, importante, e allo stesso tempo non era mai invasivo, perché Fabrizio lo capiva così bene da istintivamente cambiare atteggiamento al momento giusto.

Stavolta però non lo sta facendo. Si sta controllando, come faceva quando non era successo ancora nulla, quando erano due amici, due fratelli, due sopravvissuti e basta.

_Ma forse non sono mai stati solo quello. O forse sono sempre stati quello e tanto altro._

E’ Ermal che annulla la distanza tra loro.

Esita un momento prima di appoggiare le sue labbra su quelle di Fabrizio, che non si scosta ma nemmeno si avvicina, fedele alla promessa -fatta a sé stesso più che all’altro- di lasciarlo andare, di non stringere la presa su di lui, anche se adesso è proprio Ermal che stringe la presa, che lo bacia, che trova accesso nella sua bocca e lo spinge indietro, verso il muro.

Non ha bevuto molto ma gli è bastato a fargli perdere i freni inibitori.

Sorpreso da quel gesto così pieno di urgenza più che dal brusco contatto con la parete, Fabrizio emette un sospiro. Ermal si discosta un poco da lui, quanto basta per ammirare tutti i dettagli del suo volto e del suo corpo, sottolineati da capelli e abiti neri. Le borse sotto gli occhi sono più accentuate, il suo sguardo più cupo, il suo atteggiamento più distaccato ma non freddo; tutto questo gli conferisce un aspetto dannato e sensuale.                                                                                                           

Anche Fabrizio si sofferma su Ermal, che è decisamente meno angelico di quanto non sembrasse a Sanremo, quando i riccioli gli incorniciavano il volto glabro e pallido, e con le labbra rosee lo facevano sembrare etereo e armonioso come un angelo rinascimentale. Ora un filo di barba ne sottolinea i lineamenti affilati e i ricci sono più lunghi e spettinati, più selvaggi, come i suoi movimenti.

_In fondo l’ha lasciato andare proprio per questo: le creature selvatiche hanno bisogno di libertà, e lui lo sa perché è una di loro._

_Anche se l’avergli detto ‘ti amo’ aveva annodato i loro cuori, e l’averglielo sentito dire a sua volta aveva fatto un altro giro di corda._

_Tuttavia, per la prima volta, più si sentiva legato da Ermal più si sentiva felice. Ma forse per Ermal non era la stessa cosa, forse era lui era quello strano._

“Quanto sei bello Fabbrì…”

Mentre Fabrizio distoglie lo sguardo per quelle parole Ermal gli accarezza il collo, dove due ali e il titolo del suo nuovo disco hanno coperto il piccolo e segreto simbolo del loro amore, che l’aveva commosso tanto da fargli uscire le lacrime, finché non si era chiesto cosa avrebbe detto la gente, e quando quel pensiero gli era scappato fuori dalla bocca Fabrizio aveva freddamente risposto: “Cazzo è vero, avrei dovuto prima consultare il tuo fanclub,” ma quando Ermal si era risentito per quelle parole l’aveva lasciato sfogare, poi lo aveva rassicurato: quel tatuaggio l’avevano visto solo loro e sua sorella, che ci avrebbe messo un attimo a coprirlo. E comunque, aveva aggiunto addolcendo la voce, sarebbe sempre stato lì, sotto la sua pelle, per loro due.

_Quel tatuaggio era stato un gesto d’amore che l’aveva messo nello stesso piano dei suoi bimbi, ma anche, inconsciamente, una sfida, una richiesta, un tendere la mano verso la persona amata in un momento in cui aveva bisogno di sentirla accanto._

Ermal gli sfiora con le labbra quel punto coperto dall’inchiostro ma che ricorda benissimo, ne traccia i contorni con la lingua, lo delimita coi denti, aumentando la pressione e facendo gemere l’altro, senza preoccuparsi di lasciare segni, che si confonderanno col tatuaggio.

“Bizio...ti prego,” mormora sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

“Che vuoi Ermal...”

La sua voce è spezzata, per l'alcol, per l'autocontrollo che si sta imponendo per sopprimere la sua parte più debole.

“Lo sai che voglio,” Ermal si struscia contro, schiacciandolo contro il muro.

“No...non lo so,” Fabrizio risponde, ansimando, le mani contratte sulla parete, “non so più niente Ermal...”

La sua voce è spezzata anche per altri motivi adesso; si morde il labbro per riprendere coraggio e sostenere Ermal che gli è quasi crollato addosso.

E per dargli quello che vuole.

_Aveva scritto Sono Anni Che Ti Aspetto pensando ad una persona futura, ideale, che l’avrebbe salvato, che gli avrebbe portato la pace, che avrebbe illuminato la sua strada. Quando aveva conosciuto Ermal gli era sembrato che splendesse di luce propria, e quando si erano avvicinati sempre di più aveva conosciuto la pace._

_Quando aveva iniziato a soffrire per lui aveva capito a pieno qualcosa che aveva scritto istintivamente: ‘sono l’amore che ho dentro e che non so controllare’._

_L’amore che aveva dentro, per Ermal, era così profondamente radicato in sé che non riusciva più a vedersi senza, ed era talmente forte che non riusciva a controllarlo, nonostante ci stesse provando. Era come un incendio che gli divampava dentro e che era impossibile spegnere._

“Ho bisogno di te Bizio...ho bisogno di te adesso...”

_E forse per sempre ma sono cose che non si dicono e nemmeno si pensano._

La voce di Ermal è quasi un lamento, una preghiera che Fabrizio si affretta ad esaudire, circondandogli la spalla con un braccio, e mettendogli l’altro intorno alla nuca, affondando le dita nei ricci, attirandolo ancora più a sé, facendo poi scorrere le sue mani per accarezzargli la schiena, fino a posarsi sui suoi glutei, leccandosi le labbra per invitare quelle di Ermal, brutalmente affamate di lui.

Si staccano per riprendere fiato solo quando non è più possibile rimandare; Fabrizio inverte le loro posizioni, spingendo Ermal contro il muro e baciandolo ancora, sensuale e disperato, lasciando l’altro ansimante, con le ginocchia pesanti e la testa leggera.

Un sorriso malizioso gli illumina il volto per un attimo, poi si inginocchia davanti al più giovane, che lo guarda impaziente ed eccitato.

Come ogni volta che lo vede così, ai suoi piedi, dopo averlo ammirato come artista per tanto tempo, senza mai immaginare che nel giro di qualche anno si sarebbe messo in ginocchio davanti a lui, per dargli piacere.

Geme forte quando Fabrizio lo prende in bocca, e affonda le mani nei suoi capelli spettinati, aumentando il ritmo senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, che una volta avrebbe tenuto chiusi ma che per niente al mondo si perderebbero quello spettacolo.

_Lo riprodurranno tante volte durante nottate solitarie in hotel senza nome._

Geme ancora più forte, stringendo la presa al culmine del piacere, e poi si scioglie e nella stanza si sente solo il suo respiro affannato.

Fabrizio si rialza lentamente -l'alcol che ha in corpo gli rallenta i movimenti. Probabilmente lo farà ancora a lungo- passandosi il pollice sul lato della bocca.

Il viso più rilassato dopo l’orgasmo, ma le pupille che si dilatano come ogni volta che assiste a quel suo gesto naturale e lascivo allo stesso tempo, Ermal fa per tirarlo a sé e ricambiargli il favore, ma l’altro gli mette la mano tra i ricci, accarezzandogli la nuca con dolcezza.

“Non c’è bisogno...e poi mi sa che ti stanno già cercando…”

Lancia uno sguardo alla tasca della giacca del più giovane, da cui si sentono gli squilli.

_Per una persona sensuale e fisica come Fabrizio, che ha avuto esperienze con donne e uomini, ma anche con droghe ed eccessi di vario tipo, il sesso con Ermal è meraviglioso, ma ancora più meravigliosa, unica e speciale è l’affinità tra le loro anime, il sentirsi compreso fino ai lati più oscuri del suo cuore._

_Sentendolo cantare Vietato Morire aveva percepito che qualcosa li accomunava nel profondo, e in virtù di quel legame invisibile a tutti gli altri aveva deciso di diventare suo amico, nonostante la sua timidezza e quella, più o meno mascherata, di Ermal._

_La sua amicizia gli aveva dato ispirazione, gioia, forza, e poi amore, e poi vita, perché era rinato grazie ad Ermal, e da scostante e diffidente che era, si era trovato a desiderare più di ogni altra cosa di poter stare vicino al più giovane, gravitando intorno alla luce, di riuscire a proteggerlo e renderlo felice._

_Per Ermal, che ha provato sulla sua pelle la protezione e la sua mancanza, e si è nutrito di sentimenti reali e letterari, le cose stavano diversamente: non avendo mai avuto esperienze con uomini, Fabrizio era il primo. Ogni suo tocco, ogni bacio, ogni azione, era stato il primo, ed era diventato l’unico. Essersi dato a Fabrizio in quel modo era stato un atto d’amore e di fiducia immensa, un mettersi a nudo mostrando non solo il proprio corpo ma la propria inesperienza e paura ammettendo che c’era ancora tutto da scoprire, tutto da imparare. Il sesso con lui era un piacere fisico che non aveva mai immaginato e parte della cura che Fabrizio aveva per lui, delle attenzioni che gli regalava e che lo facevano sentire speciale._

“Fabbrì noi dovremmo parlare...io…”

La postura di Fabrizio è incerta ma il suo sguardo è fermo.

“Non preoccuparti”.

Ermal dice qualcosa che il suo cervello, sovraccarico di sensazioni e sentimenti, nemmeno registra _-come faccio a non preoccuparmi Fabbrì? Stai male ed è colpa mia, e sto male anch’io se ti vedo così, e magari non vuoi nemmeno sentirlo e penserai che sono un maledetto egoista a richiedere le tue attenzioni senza fare lo stesso ma cazzo mi manchi da morire-_ ma intanto i suoi occhi si inumidiscono e le sue guance si rigano di lacrime.

Fabrizio gli prende il viso tra le mani, asciugandogli le lacrime col pollice e appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

“Ermal. Ho detto che non devi preoccuparti. Ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me io ci sarò. Per _qualsiasi cosa_. Voglio solo che tu stia bene capito?”

_Anche senza di me. Voglio solo saperti felice._

Gli accarezza la nuca dolcemente. Ermal mormora: “Anch’io voglio che tu stia bene...”

Fabrizio non gli risponde ma continua ad accarezzarlo per farlo calmare, imprimendosi nella memoria ogni dettaglio, occhi fissi sulla sua luce e cercando di non pensare al momento in cui sarà solo e sprofonderà di nuovo nel buio.

“Si vede che stai bene,”  la sua voce è appena percettibile, “era quello che volevo per te”. 

_Stai bene ora che non devi sostenere il peso di una relazione pericolosa, a distanza e segreta, con una persona che aveva più paura di perderti che della bomba che sarebbe scoppiata al minimo errore._

“...Ma adesso sto meglio,” lo interrompe Ermal, con un sorriso timido e la voce dolce che usa solo con lui, che da tanto, troppo tempo Fabrizio non sentiva e che gli scalda il cuore.

_Adesso sto meglio, con te, ma non c’è bisogno di specificarlo. Fabrizio l’ha capito, come ha capito quanto la sua carriera fosse importante anche quando significava mettere lui e la loro relazione, precaria e profonda allo stesso tempo, in secondo piano. O ancora più in basso._

_In quel momento Ermal è enormemente grato al più grande, sul cui volto scavato dagli anni e dalla sofferenza legge tutto l’impegno per renderlo felice, tutta la speranza di essere compreso e ricambiato, tutto il dolore del non esserlo, e ciononostante tutto l’amore che sente per lui e tutta la sua forza, protettiva verso di lui ma distruttiva verso sé stesso. Si è concentrato unicamente sui bisogni di quello che un tempo chiamava fratellino, lasciandolo libero ma senza negarsi a lui, come gli ha appena dimostrato dandogli il piacere che desiderava, e non ha preteso nulla per sé stesso._

“Anch’io…”

Sussurra Fabrizio, e per un breve, brevissimo attimo mentre pronuncia quelle parole il suo viso si illumina di nuovo. Ermal lo bacia sulle labbra, appoggiandogli la mano sul petto, e vorrebbe dire e fare qualcosa e dilatare il tempo come nell'orizzonte degli eventi attorno ad un buco nero, cosicché il loro incontro durerebbe ancora a lungo -proprio adesso che il più grande appoggia la mano sulla sua- mentre fuori passerebbe solo qualche attimo, ma il telefono squilla di nuovo e il sorriso del più grande si incupisce e poi si stacca da lui facendo passo indietro, nella penombra dai contorni indefiniti di una camera di albergo di questo universo, e tutt’a un tratto l’oscurità che finora li ha protetti diventa triste come lo sguardo di Fabrizio, che sembra inghiottire nel suo freddo spazio vuoto.

Ermal vorrebbe tanto poterlo salvare dal buio e da sé stesso e se le cose fossero diverse forse...ma il telefono sta squillando e deve assolutamente prendere la telefonata e raggiungere gli altri.

Dal balcone Fabrizio sente la porta chiudersi e si accende un’altra sigaretta.

Il sapore del tabacco si va a mescolare con quello dello champagne, e con quello della persona che ama.

* * *

 Tornando a casa Ermal ripensa ad un frammento di conversazione sentito per caso, secondo cui Fabrizio era andato via molto tempo prima, anzi, era stato talmente assente fin dall’inizio che quando era ricomparso, degnandosi di salutare qualcuno prima di tagliare la corda, tutti credevano l’avesse già fatto.

Gli ha dato fastidio il modo in cui si sono riferiti a lui, ma gli ha dato più fastidio il suo non essere intervenuto per difenderlo, a differenza di quanto era capitato nell’estate 2017.

In quel periodo si incrociavano a festival ed eventi vari e ad ognuno passavano più tempo insieme.

In una di queste occasioni Ermal era arrivato presto, aveva fatto le prove, e dopo essersi esibito, era rimasto a chiacchierare con gli altri artisti.

Fabrizio era arrivato appena in tempo per lo spettacolo, con [addosso una t-shirt sdrucita](http://wa-sabi.tumblr.com/post/175120535595) e un cappellaccio. Col chewing-gum in bocca, ignorando rimproveri e appelli a fare presto con incredibile nonchalance, si era giustificato spiegando che suo figlio era stato poco bene, e nonostante tutto la sua performance era stata impeccabile.

Una volta sceso dal palco era andato da Ermal e, dopo averlo salutato calorosamente, aveva indicato il suo [gilet e la maglia abbottonata](https://ksgemfm.tumblr.com/post/180376381501) chiedendogli come faceva a non soffocare.

Il più giovane l'aveva squadrato dall'alto in basso, dallo scollo slargato della sua maglietta ai jeans molto strappati, e ironicamente aveva commentato: “Me ne sono accorto”, facendolo ridere di cuore.

Avevano chiacchierato a lungo, finché, ad un certo punto, Fabrizio aveva visto l’ora, e, imprecando, era andato via in tutta fretta, salutando Ermal con lo stesso calore di quando era arrivato e scusandosi di non poter restare ancora. Gli aveva fatto tanto piacere incontrarlo, aveva aggiunto, e sperava di rivederlo presto. Ermal gli aveva risposto che il suo numero ce l'aveva, se fosse passato per Milano avrebbero potuto bere una cosa insieme.

Quando era andato via qualche malelingua aveva fatto commentacci sul suo look, il suo atteggiamento, persino la sua musica. Ermal si era avvicinato con le labbra contratte in un sorriso sarcastico, aveva detto loro che forse, se fossero stati capaci di smuovere il pubblico come Fabrizio e di scrivere pezzi come i suoi, non avrebbero avuto bisogno di arrivare in anticipo, e perdere tempo con colleghi superficiali né di vestirsi in modo da rimanere, almeno, impressi per qualcosa. Le sue parole erano state dure ma le aveva pronunciate con tanto savoir faire che quelli non avevano reagito subito.

_In seguito però avevano commentato la loro collaborazione in termini poco lusinghieri, e avevano fatto lo stesso con la loro canzone, soprattutto durante le accuse di plagio._

Per quel tipo di personaggi il suo rapporto con Fabrizio è oggetto di curiosità e speculazioni fin dai tempi di Sanremo, e anche se ora lo osannano Ermal sa bene che basta poco per essere screditato e rovinarsi la carriera, e questo non può accadere, non solo perché ha faticato tanto per arrivare dov’è ma perché da lui dipendono sua madre, sua nonna, i suoi fratelli.

Nonostante sia consapevole di tutto ciò, non riesce a non sentirsi in colpa per averli lasciati parlare, ma anche per essersi così facilmente dedicato a quel tipo di persone, e per essere riuscito a mettere in standby sentimenti, pensieri, sensazioni e ricordi _-anche gli occhi di Fabrizio che lo guardavano mentre era in ginocchio e lo faceva godere. Anche la sua tristezza._

Gli viene in mente Fabrizio che non aveva reagito agli insulti, come quelli di Morgan, per non trascinare anche lui nel fango. Anche se lui stesso aveva reagito.

Fabrizio che aveva interrotto il suo concerto per parlare di qualcosa che non gli era mai interessato, perché poco prima il suo _fratellino_ era stato fatto oggetto di polemiche sull’argomento.

Fabrizio che aveva scritto ‘non _ci_ avete fatto niente’ anche quando le accuse erano finite da un pezzo e per loro c’era solo ammirazione, come se sapesse che sarebbero sempre stati in lotta con qualcuno o qualcosa, come se volesse far sapere che avrebbe difeso Ermal per sempre.

Fabrizio che l’aveva incluso nel brano in cui esprimeva rabbia e senso di rivalsa, perché erano due sopravvissuti, due figli di nessuno che avevano combattuto insieme, le cui vite sarebbero rimaste in trincea.

Fabrizio che quella sera l’aveva evitato non perché non volesse vederlo come aveva temuto, ma perché non voleva metterlo in difficoltà.

Fabrizio che aveva lasciato che lui vivesse la sua vita e il loro rapporto nel modo che preferiva, anche se significava farsi da parte.

* * *

Tempo addietro gli aveva detto che erano come fuoco e aria: entrambi elementi inquieti e mobili, l’aria è impalpabile, non la si nota finché non accarezza lievemente il viso sotto forma di brezza, o quando sferza sulla faccia sotto forma di vento gelido, mentre non si può non notare il fuoco, che affascina o lo si odia, che brucia tutto quello che trova sul suo cammino. Anche sé stesso.

Fabrizio gli aveva risposto di no, che lui era luce, che aveva illuminato la sua vita in tanti modi, e anche se a volte ricadeva ancora nell’abisso gli bastava stringerlo forte per vedere nuovamente il sole.

Quelle parole lo avevano commosso così aveva abbracciato e baciato il più grande ed erano rimasti in silenzio, vicini, per un tempo indefinito.

Però era rimasto della sua idea e gliel’aveva ribadito: erano come il vento ed il fuoco, si capiva anche solo ascoltando la loro musica.

* * *

 Anche Fabrizio sta ricordando quella conversazione, nella solitudine della sua casa.

Nemmeno lui aveva cambiato idea allora, e non l’ha cambiata nemmeno adesso, ma ha capito una cosa: Ermal aveva ragione sugli elementi, che però non rappresentavano loro come affermava, bensì il loro modo di amare.

Il fuoco è volatile ma quando si ferma brucia tutto quello che trova, come gli errori che ha fatto nella vita, per aver amato male o troppo poco gli altri e sé stesso; come l’amore che sente quando è con lui, una fiamma che li circonda, proteggendo il più giovane e tenendo gli altri a distanza; come l’amore che ha dentro e che non sa controllare, che gli brucia dentro, che lo brucia da dentro quando sono lontani.

Il vento non si ferma mai, accarezza o schiaffeggia quello che tocca e se ne va così com’è arrivato e non lo si può intrappolare, e nemmeno vorrebbe farlo lui che ama tanto la libertà, lui che senza Ermal e la sua luce si sente in una prigione senza sbarre, in fondo ad un abisso.

Il vento che oggi si è posato su di lui era caldo, come temeva non sarebbe più arrivato.

Significa che a modo suo Ermal lo ama moltissimo. Che nonostante sia indipendente e determinato, Ermal ha bisogno di lui. Oggi ha avuto bisogno di lui.

Non è stata una semplice voglia ma qualcosa di più profondo e misterioso che gli capita solo con Fabrizio, un bisogno primordiale di vicinanza, di contatto, di unione, di attenzione e cura che mai ha sentito per nessun altro se non per lui, che lo ha protetto, che ha esaudito ogni suo desiderio e che continuerà ad esserci nonostante la distanza, l’incertezza, i lunghi silenzi, il senso di vuoto, la solitudine e il fuoco che lo consumerà quando non saranno insieme.

Tempo fa aveva scritto ‘Tanto se cerchi ogni giorno un frammento d’amore, amore sarà’ ma solo adesso gli sembra di capire davvero quelle parole, come si gli fossero state incise con un coltello sulla pelle.

I frammenti dell’amore di Ermal sono più preziosi delle attenzioni a tempo pieno di chiunque altro.

La luce di Ermal splende più forte e calda di qualunque altra, e non gli importa di camminare da solo, al buio, se ogni tanto gliene arriva uno spiraglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino alla fine di questa fic.  
> Spero che si sia capito che il comportamento di entrambi ha delle motivazioni radicate nelle loro personalità e storie personali....che, essendo questa una storia di fantasia ispirata a persone reali, si riferisce alla MIA interpretazione di tali persone/personalità/motivazioni/rapporti. 
> 
> In questa storia Ermal è emotivamente più espressivo rispetto alla sua vulnerabilità ma meno fragile anche grazie a Fab, che invece è protettivo ma emotivamente più molto fragile, non avendo supporto. Non significa che Ermal sia egoista ma che abbia una personalità diversa, per cui vuole tutto a modo suo e alle sue regole, per così dire. Però ama Fabrizio, anche se a modo suo, e spero di aver reso questa cosa dal suo modo di vederlo, di pensare a lui, parlare di lui e a lui ecc.
> 
> La dinamica che ho scritto tra loro è 'strana' in un certo senso, c'è del potere ma involontario, entrambi hanno tantissimo potere sull'altro infatti.  
> C'è anche una sorta di dipendenza l'uno dall'altro, Ermal più dipendente sul piano fisico, mentre il suo amore è più mentale e razionale, almeno finché non perde il controllo...le persone razionali, che imbrigliano i sentimenti, hanno momenti e situazioni in cui non riescono assolutamente a controllarli, perchè sono meno in contatto con quella parte di sé. Fab qui è più dipendente emotivamente e anche il suo modo di amare è molto emotivo, ma nel suo caso è più totalizzante, perchè è in contatto con i suoi sentimenti e li vive a pieno, anche troppo, dimenticando sé stesso. E allo stesso tempo non vuole avere quella dipendenza, non per sé ma perché non vuole incatenare Ermal. Le frasi prese da Sono Anni Che Ti Aspetto e La Felicità sono molto rappresentative della sua personalità e del suo modo di amare e di porsi con lui. In questa fic. Lo ripeto ogni volta per non dare adito a incomprensioni.
> 
> L'introspezione è la parte più importante della mia scrittura quindi spesso quello che accade è in secondo piano rispetto a quello che loro pensano. Per le persone introverse questo succede davvero molto spesso.
> 
> Spero anche che l'inserimento di flashback nella storia vi sia piaciuto, ha spezzato la linearità della narrazione ma volevo mostrare come si era arrivati a quel momento.


End file.
